


boys in the street.

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's connor's first time at a gay club and it's quite overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys in the street.

“I’m Connor,” he half-shouts at the boy close to him, who moments ago had asked him to dance. Or rather, commanded in a very polite way. Dragged him into the crowd on the dance floor while simultaneously asking if he wanted to dance.  
Connor just followed, it felt right.

The way he smiles back makes Connor feel silly. Maybe he didn’t care about knowing Connor’s name. Connor doesn’t go to many clubs, definitely not gay clubs. It just kind of happened, almost literally stumbled across this club that opened only a few days ago.  
It takes several seconds before he replies, “Troye,” he says close to Connor’s ear and keeps the space between them small. Connor feels his breath against his neck and shivers.

Troye looks fragile. His skinny body looks fragile, like it could easily break. Like porcelain. However, his eyes say something entirely different. They’re so intense, buries deep into your soul with just one glance. Like they’re saying, _I’ve got this._  
His way to move his body is confident and slightly overwhelming, the way he lays his arms on Connor’s shoulders so loosely, and folds them behind his neck is insanely attractive in a way Connor didn’t knew it could be.

Overall he is so much cooler than Connor is.

And so much better at this than Connor is. He only came out just a few weeks ago and now he’s at a club, dancing with a very cute guy who is – assumingly – flirting with him and it is all just a lot right now. Although, much more exciting than Connor ever thought it would be, because now unlike other times when he’s danced with girls, this time he actually feels something. That tingling feeling that makes your heart beat faster that everyone always talk about is finally in his chest and even if nothing happens after tonight, even if this is just a dance and nothing else, it’s still the most exciting thing in a really long time.

Connor is nervous. It’s most likely the most obvious thing in the room. With flickering eyes and an attempt to a steady breathing, he does his best not to freak out completely. Because he can feel how Troye’s eyes never leave him and he can feel him getting closer the second after. When he finally darts his eyes back at the inch taller boy with the most luscious locks Connor has ever seen, he is so close that their noses brush, foreheads touch and Connor is parting his lips for the kiss yet to come. Troye’s eyes are staring back at him, waiting for a response. Waiting for him to close the tiny space between their lips. Connor appreciates him waiting for his consent and appreciates his patience with him. He wonders how often he’s done this.

When they kiss, Connor is 100% imagining sparks flying around them. Not because he thinks that this boy – with hands roaming all over his back and shoulders, and lips so soft that Connor melts into them – is his one true love and that this is love at first sight. He doesn’t really believe in that stuff. Love takes time.

Because Connor has never been involved in a kiss so intense with so much fire and electricity and the shiver down his spine is the most comfortable uncomfortable thing he’s ever experienced. Their lips fit together perfectly; Connor’s thin lip escapes quickly between Troye’s.  
He’s nibbling on Connor’s bottom lip with his teeth and his tongue messily collides with Connor’s and everything feels just so fucking amazing.  
Around them, others bump into their shoulders and shouting to no one in particular. Connor places his hands on Troye’s hips more firmly, holds them tightly and follow the rhythm of his body.

The music is loud and the lights are dazzling all around them. The whole environment isn’t too bad anymore, he’s not as anxious as he had first been when they got here.

And maybe Troye has something to do with it. Because when he lets go, Connor has to catch his breath and Troye, with his intense, sparkling blue eyes is smiling at him, knowing exactly what he is doing. (Perhaps he should think twice about the whole ‘love at first sight’-thing.)

It’s been minutes since either of them spoke. The kissing went on for far longer than Connor thought, but he realises now that there’s a whole new song playing.

He’s beginning to think he doesn’t even remember the sound of Troye’s voice, the few words he’s said. Was it raspy? Quiet? 

The alcohol is getting the best of him, he thinks. Or it’s Troye that is making his brain not being able to function like it’s supposed to. Because he hasn’t had that many drinks (right?). Only enough to dance with this pretty, delicate yet bold boy. Troye looks tiny but he feels strong and broad. Connor likes that. He likes the idea of wanting to take care of him, but knowing he _doesn’t need to._

He smiles at Connor again, lips curling at the edges. It looks like he’s about to say something but doesn’t. Maybe that’s just something he does, without knowing. He’s one of those people that leave you longing for more. He leaves you satisfied but just not enough.

It is possible that he is falling a little bit. All of this is very overwhelming; too much for Connor’s poor heart.

“Again,” he breathes out, mouth so close to Troye’s he could probably taste the word. If he did, it would most likely taste of desperation and vodka. _“Again.”_

The laugh coming from Troye, low and knowing, is driving him crazy.

 


End file.
